The Men of Prophecy
by hyo-system
Summary: After being attacked by a mob of villagers and ninjas, Naruto is severely hurt in her eyes. But with the help of some less expected and more people who trust the blonde give a huge step to become a legend in the shinobi world. Naru / Harem with some characters from other animes, but very mild. Sasuke / civil Council bashing


-Konoha - seven years after the attack of the Kyubi-

Konohagakure no Sato, the beautiful village hidden in the leaves, named as the most powerful town between the 5 great ninja nations, the villa that once the Yondaime Hokage villagers has said more kind and loving from the 5 great ninja nations ... how wrong I was ...

"Damn, all I wanted was something to eat ... Why the hell they want to kill me? I have not done anything wrong, sure, I've done some pranks and jokes but I've never hurt anyone ... and yet I call ' Demon 'and do not know why ... "These were the thoughts of a boy who ran through the streets of the village in a desperate attempt to escape from a mob of villagers shouting for the death of little blond blue eyes and skin slightly tanned with three whisker marks on each cheek and wore a short-sleeved white shirt with black spiral in the center of the chest and brown shorts to knees, that child is Uzumaki Naruto Jinchuriki of Kyubi (nine tailed fox)

"I'm sure Jiji know because they want to kill me, but I wonder if somehow evades the question, nothing would ask Itachi nii-san or Anko-chan, if they wanted to answer was that violate the codes ninja, last thing I want is get them in trouble ... "so, although the village Naruto shows one face always smiling and somehow stupid, he has something very valuable in the ninja world, Intelligence, and for that reason as Anko, Naruto also shows a mask outside, after all, what would the village both as civil counsel if they see that the 'devil' is smart? I do not have to be a genius to guess.

After a while fleeing villagers, Naruto makes a mistake, take the wrong way to turn into a dead end ... "Damn ... I guess here comes this time ..."

"You finally have demon!" "Now will pay for the death of my loved ones!" a couple of villagers shouted from the crowd. "Why do I do this? I have not done anything!" Naruto shouted desperately waiting for some answer but just received ridicule. "Hahaha!? What you've done nothing! You killed many people!?'s Why I do not remember, Satan!" after that the beating just started and the little naruto could only close his eyes. Punching, kicking, hitting with sticks, stones, making extreme cuts chuchillos and other ...

"Stop right there! What the hell is going on here?" was heard the voice of a person standing between naruto and villagers. "Sh-Shisui-san ..." Naruto whispered trying to sit on the floor. The villagers did not know what to think, Will come to help the devil? Is he on our side?, These were the questions that were around in the head of the villagers, sadly, at least for Naruto, the answer came in the form of a kick to the stomach of Naruto ...

"W-Why ...?" barely able to form words naruto wonder ... "Hahaha! 'Why?' mmm ... good question actually ... I do not know, maybe it's just that I loathe your presence, do not know how hard it was to keep a smile at you in the presence of Itachi, but guess what, Itachi is not here to help ... "after Naruto saw with horror that that Shisui performing hand seals, before the eyes and smiles of the villagers behind him.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fire Technical mystic phoenix)" was the last I heard and saw Naruto before he felt an indescribable pain in the face and he fell unconscious.

"Now you just have to get rid of it, we can not kill him here in the village, I'll take the forest of death, the animals that live there finish the job." Shisui told the crowd of villagers who simply nodded smiling at what he had done and said.

But he knew that this action would end unleashing something far greater ...

-A few hours later, Forest of death-

Performing a routine patrol through the forest of death was one of the most skilled ANBU squads and youth of the Leaf Village, its members if proved their worth to Konoha, after all they were considered geniuses among the forces Shinobi, the four common dress costumes and all the ANBU that deference is carrying the mask and hair style and color, Inuzuka Hana (14 years), chestnut and dangerous mascara emulating a wolf (Okami ) Inuzuka Clan prodigy expert in tracking and various styles of taijutsu and ninjutsu doctor, accompanied by her three canine companions, The Brothers Haimaru, Uzuki Yuugao (17 years), long purple colored hair that reaches to her waist, wearing a mask of cat (Neko), Kenjutsu prodigy, only matched with Hayate Gekko whom he considers as a brother and often trains with him, Mitarashi Anko (15), equal to Yuugao purple hair but arranged in the form of pineapple, loose enough to shoulder height wearing a mask of Snake (Hebi), marvel at the use of ninjutsu, especially in the affinity of Fire (Katon), from an early age showed great skills Shinobi, so much of the attention of the same Orochimaru the legendary Sannin but when he refused to follow him in his betrayal of the Leaf Village abandoned to their fate the erasing part of his memory and marking it with the Curse Seal, affecting his farm and now causing pain in the left side of his neck. Finally, the squad captain, Uchiha Itachi (14 years), black hair up to half tied back in a half ponytail and wears a raven mask (Karasu), prodigy of the village that has been said is comparable to what was once Kakashi Hatake, upon graduation from the academy at the age of 8 years and enter under the command of ANBU Kakashi himself at age 10 years, assuming command of the squadron at the age of 12 when Kakashi ANBU retired to return to regular activity Jounin. Exalted in all areas, ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, in the latter thanks to the Uchiha clan kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, his only weakness is his stamina not being large chakra reserves.

His patrol had passed without any problems until they returned to the village, on the way Hana was the first to smell the blood in the air thanks to its developed senses, "Karasu-taicho, the smell of blood in this area forest, you should investigate it. " Hana suggested his captain. (N / A: In service, refer to rule ANBU his companions by his code name.)

"You're right Okami, you better be sure of the source, such as a wounded animal can be a ninja who made the mistake of entering the forest or worse, an enemy, lead us to the source, please." I speak in a monotone Itachi very characteristic of him.

"Hai taicho" Hana said simply while increasing speed slightly, their canine companions following her pace.

"I hope to be a ninja enemy, I have to keep my skills stop questioning." Anko said while unconsciously licked his lips and turned a kunai between his fingers. Yuugao simply nodded to the words of Itachi rolled his eyes and normal behavior / sadistic his partner and friend.

A little more advanced to Hana group their advance stopped dead in horror to see the source of the odor, a boy no more than 7 years of hair, ragged clothes made so many cuts that had, with several deep cuts on her arms and legs but more alarmed what were some serious burns on the face up to the eyes, "Naruto-kun!" Hana exclaimed very upset at the sight in front of her.

Upon hearing the name in Hana cry quickened their pace others concerned about the small. The 4 AMBU to be the most reliable and loyal to the Sandaime Hokage were often entrusted with the task of caring for Naruto, on different occasions and had saved villagers stupid attacks. Were supposed to be watching from the shadows, but often lived with him to the point of revealing their faces to small for them Naruto 4 together with another mask exANBU Dog (Inu) and the pair of father and daughter attending a small ramen were his only friends in the village of the Sandaime, but his duty as leader of the village could not visit often.

At the place where Naruto Hana with three much as Hana were horrified to see naruto in such bad shape, "Naru-chan!" Anko shouted as he approached where Hana was beginning to try to heal Naruto medical ninjutsu.

"Damn villagers stupid!" Scream their lungs Yuugao, losing for a moment his usual composure, "What they see is a mere child?" Anko could only clench their fists tightly in a clear sign of anger to see Naruto in his current state.

Meanwhile Itachi remained silent, but in his mind only one thought "Those burns on his face were not made by simple villagers, were conducted by fire jutsus, but the question here is: What ninja perform this loss?" and it was not an easy question to answer, apart from the majority of the village, many also hated the little ninjas, especially those who lost a family member during the Kyubi attack.

"Itachi ..." I call him aside Hana behavior and having retired ANBU mask revealing a face face-skinned with classic Inuzuka tattoos on his cheeks and dark brown eyes.

"How are you, Hana?" Itachi replied.

"Most minor wounds have healed without a trace, the wounds in his arms are healing well, but take some time to fully close, but the worrying thing is his eyes ..." Hana stopped thinking about how to say the state of your eyes .

"What happens, Hana? How serious are the injuries of the eyes of Naruto-kun?" joined the conversation Yuugao, while with silent Anko Naruto's head in her lap gently stroking her blonde hair stained with blood.

"The burn on his left eye is very serious, no way to recover the damage, I fear I will lose it." To this he was a dead silence, broken only by the sobs of Anko to hear the news, while to others Anko showed a steely determination and an attitude that did not care what the world said of her, who knew her they knew it was a simple mask that she showed to the world, a mask that only completely ripped through the presence of small naruto and his closest friends.

"What's the right eye?" Itachi questioned awaiting a response from Hana, "The analysis that I realized I could do that but not lose the eye, I can not guarantee anything about your vision as if you are hurt ..." said Hana sadly unable to ensure the welfare of Naruto.

"Naru-chan ..." Anko whispered tears dropping on the blonde's face unable to hold them longer.

"Damn it!" Itachi finally exploded, "Who the hell was able to do something like this, who? swear if I find out who it was that performed this I'll finish with my own hands!"

"Please Naru-chan, wake up and tell me you'll be fine, I hate seeing you like this ..." whispered the small ear Anko as Naruto begs answering her and began to move between open his right eye, "Naru-chan " Anko Cry the attention of others.

"Anko-chan ..." Naruto said at a barely audible voice, but sufficient for Anko to hear.

"Naruto-kun!" Itachi exclaimed getting closer to where it was Naruto, "Please tell me, who did this? Did you see who attacked with fire Jutsu?" to their surprise, that they all thought the same thing when he saw Naruto's wounds, and even more so to see that Naruto nodded weakly.

"Who was it?" Itachi asked once more.

"Shisui-san ..." Naruto said simply before falling unconscious again.

Itachi felt his blood boil as could be, his best friend attacked Naruto, Itachi whom he regarded as his little brother. Itachi was ready to go in their quest and kill it regardless of the consequences when a red glow began to cover Naruto, Itachi quickly recognizing the farm girls I speak to "Fast, form a barrier to prevent detect the farm in the village! " immediately Anko, Hana Yuugao and made a string of hand seals and shouted "Taiyô piramiddo not!" (Pyramid of the Sun) a barrier pyramid shaped rose around the farm avoiding being detected outside the barrier.

Meanwhile inside the mind of Naruto

As he fell unconscious for a second time Naruto awoke to find in what looked like a sewer conduits, "Where am I? What is this place?" Naruto felt very confused. "Come little, fear not, come" is heard a voice calling him.

By following the sound of his voice, soon found a huge cage with a steel-barred gates connected by a piece of paper with the kanji for 'stamp' on them.

Standing in front of the cage, everything within them was pitch black, you could not see nothing, "H-Hi-H?-There anyone there?" Naruto spoke shakily feeling intimidated by what might be behind the big gates.

Finally after a few seconds he heard what could be distinguished as steps, then just kept the dark until the big crimson eyes appeared in front of Naruto Kyubi, and finally what could be distinguished as the body of the Kyubi.

"It's good to finally be able to make contact with you, baby." Rezumbaba Kyubi the demon voice, but strangely did not feel anything of malice in her voice. "Q-Who are you, Q-l-What is this place?" Drop the act small, I know you have no fear you want to express, you can fool the villagers, but not me, and to answer your questions , we are one your mind and I'm ... "but I fail to complete your answer to be interrupted by Naruto.

"The Kyuubi ..." Naruto said more to himself, to which Kyubi just raised an eyebrow at Naruto's reaction. "Sure ... now it all makes sense, now I know why I say demon ... hehe ... guess then if I am ..." Naruto whispered but was easily heard by the Kyubi "Noo!" frantically cry indeed surprising Kyubi Naruto "You're not even close to being a demon, you're being more good has ever seen, you're smart but you've never had bad intentions towards anyone, and always want to help those who look at problems, not you deserve the way they treat you, so now let me help you,,, "

"Huh? Help me, you? Why would you do something like that?" pure confusion with Naruto responded to the words of the Kyubi.

"Hear now we have little time for much talk, just tell you that I am not what everyone says about me, what happened the night of the attack is not what everyone thinks, but that story is for another time, now there are issues most important to address, as your wounds for example, your body are easy to heal, but your eyes are too big, you may have noticed that you can only open one eye and just look good with the other ... "Naruto just nodded head. "Well, what I need is to allow me to control your body for a few minutes, I have to talk to the people who are taking your body on the outside ..." Having nothing to lose, Naruto nodded and immediately began to surround red chakra his body "Do not worry, it will not hurt, I promise ... you have suffered enough," said Kyubi muttering the last part to see the face of uncertainty naruto to be surrounded by red chakra.

On hearing the words of the Kyubi was reassured and simply let go of the pond.

-Back to the outside world

"Itachi, what's happening? What happens to Naru-chan?" Anko asked completely frightened by the aura that came from the red chakra.

"I do not know Anko, the only sure thing to me is that this belongs to the Kyubi chakra, just hope they do not try to break the seal taking advantage of the weak state of Naruto-kun" these words only surprised the three girls, but before anyone could say anything, they heard a voice come from naruto demon ...

"Calm humans is not anything like that, but rather the opposite, the last thing I want is to leave naruto right now, so I do not have to worry about, Anko, Hana, Yuugao, Itachi ..." speak Kyubi by Naruto's body.

"Human ...? K-Kyubi?" atypically tinged with fear surprised Itachi replied.

"Bingo!" Kyuubi said with a smile. While the others were silent, or rather in shock to be in the 'presence' of the most powerful of all bijuu.

But before they could say anything Kyubi spoke again, "But this is no time for greetings are more important issues to deal with and I have not much time before my chakra begins to damage the body of naruto" Seeing assent to the 4 people Kyubi continued "As you know the damage done to naruto is very serious this time, his left eye was permanently lost and will lose the right eye gradually light, received an injury that I can not heal," said Kyubi confirming Hana speculation about naruto right eye and plunging into depression over not being able to do anything for him.

"But there is a way to help ..." before this hope seemed to come to everyone's face and the realization seemed to hit Hana and whisper "An eye transplant ..." "Exactly ..." was the response of the Kyubi and Hana continued "But Kyubi-sama, even performing the transplant, with the damage received in the eye area no security Naruto Naruto-kun assimilate new eyes and can see ..." Kyuubi nodded Hana's words but said "In fact that would be the case and it is more likely to reject the eyes, but I'll take care of that does not happen, all I need is for someone to perform the operation and I will take care of the rest, I have a vast knowledge in human anatomy and I can repair the internal damage and assimilate new eyes "

"Kyubi-sama Please refund you the view Naru-chan, I beg, I'll do whatever you ask!" Anko knees begging with tears in his eyes.

"Quiet Anko is not necessary to do this, but all I ask is you keep showing him affection and love like you've done so far" Anko nodded just Kyubi's words.

"But the problem is where to get the eyes for transplant Naruto-kun ..." with uncertainty in his voice said weakly Yuugao joining the conversation.

"That is no problem, leave it to me" in a tone that left no room for argument Itachi replied with a single thought in his head "Shisui ... pay for what you did to Naruto-kun, you know the saying, eye for Eye ... "

Seeing the face I had at the time Itachi, Kyuubi was already imagining what was going through his head at that moment, "what you propose is Itachi and if I am correct will be more than perfect for what I have planned for Naruto, I just hope that support your body ... "

"Then I'll leave that in your hands Itachi, for the time necessary to keep Naruto unconscious until you get the eyes as it is literally necessary to keep the wound open." Hana replied immediately Kyubi's words, "I'll take that Kyubi-sama, I can keep Naruto sedated to avoid causing pain," "I'll order then"

"What can we do, Kyubi-sama?" Yuugao and Anko asked simultaneously practically not be clear in what could help Naruto.

Seeing the concern on their faces Kyubi simply smiled and said "Just look after him when they return to the village Sandaime ask him a break so they can take care of Naruto, I know you have other responsibilities outside of ANBU but never try this one and if know take him somewhere safe there. " This talk Anko "I have a shelter here in this forest, Naru-chan has been there before, is a refuge from the hatred of the village."

Suddenly a doubt arose in Yuugao head, "But Kyubi-sama, how avoid the Sandaime Naruto look noticing his absence in the village?"

Kyubi thought for a moment to realize that this detail had been overlooked, "Ideally, any of you make a clone of blood that can last a couple of days."

"I'll take that" speak Hana before anyone could say anything continuous "Being medical ninja I have very good control of small farm and I can better manage the amount that I can give the clone without having to waste a lot of energy." I conclude with a whole that left no room for discussion.

Itachi was completely silent just thinking about how to kill even Itachi Shisui because Shisui was clearly superior both in handling and in the Sharingan jutsus and taijutsu of the Uchiha, Itachi knew that Shisui is not stupid and if Itachi is left controlled by their emotions, which is extremely rare to happen, Shisui Itachi could perceive that brings something.

"I leave the body of Naruto in their hands, I will also keep your unconscious mind to avoid suffering from mental stress to see that can not wake up so I can work on your internal injury and if you think it's true ..." Kyubi stops a moment to look briefly at Itachi, who do not overlook the action. "I'll need to make some changes in the genetic composition of naruto so you can completely adapt to your system eyes, for now I leave, leave rest to Naruto, I'd say take good care, but I doubt it's necessary, right , Anko? " Anko could only blush mumbling incoherently and Kyubi's words, causing everyone to laugh a little lightening the atmosphere.

Disappearing Kyubi chakra, the girls disappeared the barrier and took the body of naruto to take the shelter of Anko in one of the deepest parts of the forest of death, there sat down on the bed to Naruto and Itachi let a clone naruto shadow to care in what they set out to complete his mission and report to the Hokage to deliver its report without mentioning the incident are Naruto and Kyubi.

Being released by the Hokage each split in different ways not before agreeing on how to care for Naruto, that night would leave with shadow clone Anko Itachi and offered to take care of the next day while Hana blood would make the clone to take the place of Naruto in his apartment and avoid suspicion Naruto's disappearance. Fortunately Yuugao had been assigned to care for Naruto during the course of the remainder of that week, because that way the Sandaime would feel safer having a trusted ANBU charge of him.

3 days after

The Uchiha clan was in complete shock, one of their best ninjas, Shisui had suddenly disappeared and no one had the slightest idea where to find it or if you want to start looking. It even came to suspect a murder and had a suspect, Itachi, as several members of the clan had been acting strangely, but his father dispelled doubts about his son arguing that the life of an ANBU is very stressful and heavy.

But not only that worried most of the clan, of course not, what is more hurried them along with Itachi Shisui was a part of his plan to make a coup in Konoha and take the lead which they say by rightfully belonged. And now with her disappearance had to make changes in plans and move backward.

As the blonde, there was no change, it still maintained Hana sedated to prevent wake, while his blood to clone rare but notable appearances in the village to avoid arousing suspicion. Most of the time was looked after by Anko because everyone knew his tendency to be in the forest of death and that made things easier because they did not raise suspicions to spend much time there as opposed to the other, all the while hugging Naruto to keep warm and prevent it cold. And getting sporadic visits Yuugao and Hana.

Which brings us to the night of the third day, in the little cabin Yuugao met, Anko, Hana, Itachi and Naruto's unconscious body, following orders from Itachi, the girls returned to raise the barrier to prevent the chakra of the Kyubi be felt in the village.

As the barrier is up, the red chakra began to engulf the body of Naruto and suddenly opened his right eye to show the red pupil and talk, "Everything is ready it is time to begin surgery, Hana please make the operation and when finished I'll take care of the rest "getting a 'yes' with head turned to look at Itachi" You got the eyes of the Uchiha, right? " Kyubi said as factly more than questioning, to which Itachi just nodded.

"Well, just what I thought, well, it's time to give Naruto a new light in your life ..." and with that the red chakra gone and Hana just started with surgery.

Yuugao and Itachi remained silent for the 30 minutes that I transplant surgery while Anko Hana attended during the origin.

"OK, that everything is ready is all I can do here, but I think the surgery was a success, so hopefully now have ready Kyubi-sama." Hana said "Good job, Hana-chan" was the response of Anko releasing a sigh of relief that neither she knew it contained.

After a few seconds the red chakra surrounding Naruto began, only this time the majority was concentrated around his eyes, and after a few minutes, Naruto began to squirm on the bed and suddenly just sat on the bed with eyes closed and the farm began to disappear.

"Naru-chan, are you okay? Are you aware?" said the voice full of concern Anko as she approached the blonde try to take it in his arms.

"Do not know" was all he replied "Kit, open your eyes slowly and try to get used to the light that surrounds you ..." was what the Kyubi said the voice in his head and Naruto simply nodded and began to open the eyes causing other people in the room containing the breath at the excitement of seeing if everything had gone well.

As you begin to open your eyes everything looked good and to everyone's surprise, Naruto's eyes had not changed anything, they were still those sapphire eyes you could get lost in forever. "Naru-chan, can you look good? Are not there any problems?" was Anko's worried voice that spoke to the blond with huge knot in my throat.

"Anko-chan, you're as beautiful as ever ..." was the response of the blond and before I could say anything was tackled in bed Anko that brushed her cheek with Naruto letting her tears flow freely down her face as she took a bone-crushing hug.

"... Ko-chan ... Anko-chan ... I can not breathe!" Anko quickly release the hug and smiled slightly embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head, a gesture that certainly acquired both be around Naruto., "Sorry Naru-chan ... hehehe".

Kyubi interrupted time to move to more important things at the time "Kit, now channeled chakra in your eyes ..." "Why?" "Just do it, you have now eyes are special, are a gift from your 'Itachi-Niisan' and you have to show that their efforts were not in vain" "Ok" was the simple response to the words of blond Kyubi.

Channeling some chakra to your eyes while everyone watched him close his eyes for a moment, Itachi questioned, "What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" and his answer came in the form of an action which was the blond opened his eyes to show the first phase of the Sharingan to what everyone except Itachi reacted astonished as he was expected to develop the Sharingan Naruto as Kakashi did with the eye of death, what was not expected was what would happen next.

The blonde did not stop sending chakra into his eyes and what was the first phase of the Sharingan evolved to the second phase and then to fully matured Sharingan with three commas in each eye, but the surprise did not end there for everyone and that after that and Itachi's complete shock blonde's eyes turned back into what looked like a four-pointed shuriken and form a little square, which was identified as Itachi Mangekyo Sharingan after reading the secret parchment Uchiha after he developed himself by killing Shisui, just not explained why development in the eyes of Naruto as the conventional way to acquire it is killing your best friend, the only viable explanation for Itachi was that he had to do with the Kyubi.

After that and shock of all (N / A: this happens very frequently) Naruto fell to his knees and began to scream in pain before being covered by red Kyubi chakra but Naruto suddenly arched way back and the Red chakra disappeared and was engulfed in a sort of white glow, an aura that soon covered the entire room and seemed to have the effect of reassuring the other as the other occupants of the room looked more relaxed and calm, yet seeing that naruto not regained consciousness.

When the white aura disappeared, Naruto began to straighten up to get in front of the other, the only thing left now white aura around his eyes and Naruto slowly began to open them, and what others saw the jaw simply hints to the ground and even Itachi fell back landing on his back with his eyes almost going out of their sockets, even in her mind could feel the aura Kyubi white and could not help but smile slightly, after all already knew this kind of aura and knew exactly what was going on.

It was in front of them with their eyes open Naruto colored pale purple with a black dot in the center and a ring design around, I could only mutter Itachi few words, "The Rinnegan ..." was not more than a whisper to itself.

Naruto saw the faces of wonder in people before him and before he could utter a word he began to feel his eyes burning and immediately closed them and fell down and again began to scream and writhe, and once again the chakra Red began covering it and this time managed to calm the pain and knock out the blond.

"I-Itachi ... what was it that happened to Naru-chan? What were those eyes?" said the voice from Anko cut can not even leave the amazement I had.

Itachi never look away Naruto's unconscious body and answered the question slightly reaction earning a total disbelief of others, "The Eyes of what might be called ... a God ..."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**What seemed to them? Good? Bad?**

**And as I said the Summary this would be a harem and those that are safe in are: Anko (obviously), Hana, Yuugao, Kurenai, Mei Terumi, Koyuki, Samui, Yugito / Nibi, Mikoto Uchiha, Temari, Konan.**

**If you have more suggestions for the Harem are welcome because face it, Naruto loooong need love in your life.**

**Well that's all for now, until we meet again to read ... see ya!**


End file.
